Death City's Smiling Moon to Dublith's Full Moon
by RandomKidCoco
Summary: With all of the witch hunting going due to the DWMA  on can you blame Chann to go to another dimention?  How will she feel about the world of FMA and the characters in it? And how will she feel when Blair and Kid coming along? O.CxDorochet BlairxGreed
1. Chapter 1

The moon smiled over Death City as blood dripped through its teeth. The sound of glass shattering echoed through the night.

"You're not getting away witch!" declared a meister as she strung another arrow. She released it.

Chann the witch who was being hunted at the moment dodged it. She jumped out of her now shattered apartment window down to meet her attackers. She thought she had given them the slip. She gave a small sigh.

_POV SWITCH_

I don't do anything too bad. I just wreck a few buildings, freeze a few people for practice. I don't need to be hunted like this. The meister shot another arrow. I caught this one instead of dodging. With a simple spell the arrow turns to dust in my hands. The meister did a little maneuvering and then sprang up about to let go of another arrow. I'm pretty sure this is supposed to be a kill shot.

"Wolfy wolves, wofly wolves, wolfy wolves Arctic freeze!" I chanted.

The meister and weapon fell to the ground with a clatter, a layer of ice now surrounding them. They weren't dead, if I killed them Death would send more meisters and weapons after me. If he weren't sending them already. I have heard that some students just go out and find a witches. I had been using soul protection, but I guess when you wreck a building or two people can tell you're a witch.

I went up to my apartment casted a spell to cloak me and the apartment, then collapsed on my bed.

_POV CHANGE_

The sun chuckled hartely in the sky when Chann awoke with a stretch. She was adorned in her light blue cloud pajamas. Chann got up and heard the crunch of broken glass beneath her fuzzy slippers.

"Right that happened last night. That was the third window this month."

Chann let out a yawn. She dawned her Midnight blue dress that stopped to her knees in a triangle patten. The hem was had some decorative holes in it with white fabric showing through. She then pulled on nice black leather high heel boots.

Chann waved her hand and her usual breakfast prepared itself. Cereal and toast with peanut butter. As Chann partook in her breakfast she scanned the newspaper.

"There's that werewolf," she said in annoyance. Due to the fact both of them deal with wolves in their magic the witches council had to interrogate her to be sure they weren't related or that she wasn't an accomplice of his. Chann had never met him, but she greatly disliked him for the trouble she had to deal with.

After breakfast Chann went out to the market. She had realized she was out of peanut butter.

_POV CHANGE_

I'm not sure why I love peanut butter so much. I mean, it so gooey and its horrible when its on your clothes. Yet, I love it so much, especially on toast. As I walked to the market I couldn't help but notice everyone staring at me and whispering. Perhaps its because I looks so good in this dress. So I got to the store and then went to the checkout. The casher was so nervous, his hands shaking. That's when I heard it.

"Yes, she's here... Okay... Please hurry" said a sales clerk into a phone.

They were called the DWMA on me. Then a newspaper photo in a stand caught my eye. It was the picture of those kids I froze. I skipped the front page today because the front page usually has extremely long articles. I had to move fast.

"WOLFY WOLFS!"

With that smoke filled the store. I dashed out. Thank you sharp senses. I could tell a meister was almost at the store too. They always carried a similar smell on them.

I got to my apartment. Quickly I grabbed a black witch hat with the curly point, I loved this hat, but I could never wear it because it screamed witch. I then went to my magic room. It was cluttered with potion ingredients, potions and my spell spell book that now sat on a cluttered table. I was never much of the clenly type. I flipped through it trying to find a good transport spell. I had to get away from here. I was tired of meisters, weapons, Death, the freaking DWMA. I could go to South America or Jamaica. I'm sure the weather is nice this time of year.

No, no matter where I went the things I don't want would be there. They would be there no matter where I went...

Perhaps I could go another dimension! Oh how perfect. I flipped through my spell book some more. I was tempted to go to a dimension never heard of before or documented, but witches have done that and have never come back. As soon as I got to the section of my spell book I had decided to pick a place at random.

I flipped the pages and stopped. Oh, I had been here before. Everyone was obsessed with this card game, it was called Duel Monsters? And I think they rode on motorcycles. I decided not to go through that headache again.

"On second thought let's just go somewhere I've never heard before."

I flipped the pages to the spell of transport. Going somewhere undocumented wasn't tricky, it actually took less concentration. With an incantation and some incense I was gone.

POV CHANGE

Chann landed with a thud. She looked around and the first thing she noticed was that everything seemed to be from a different century.

"I just hope things here aren't too dated."

Chann read the signs around her and deduce she was in a city called Dublith. She walked around exploring things. Then a large gust of wind blew.

"Hey witch!" shouted someone from behind her.

Chann froze.

"Did they know about witches?" she thought.

Chann turned and saw that it was a man who had called her out. He was wearing a blue uniform and he was holding her hat.

"Your witch hat Miss. Its quite lovely, it'd be a shame for you to lose it. Are you going to a costume party?"

Chann was taken aback.

"So witches didn't really exist here," she thought "A costume? Really my clothes look like a costume?"

"No not a costume party. Thank you for getting me my hat."

"Not a problem Miss. I'm just an Officer who was doing the right thing," the officer then walked off.

"So this is their law enforcement? Hm, and no real witches here either," Chann thought as she put on her hat. "I think I'm going to like it here."

(A.n So this is chapter one! Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave comments so I can know how to improve and to know what went right. RandomkidCoco out!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

Kid was running down the street. He had been so close to getting Chann before she disappeared. He used his senses to locate her. He was getting close.

_POV CHANGE- Blair_

I sat on a wall in Death City. I was so bored. Maka and Soul were off on some mission. I had no clue where Spirit was. Then I noticed Kid running down the street, his two weapons in hand.

"What's he's up to?" I wondered.

"Hey Kid!" I called running after him.

_POV CHANGE- KID_

I was so close to the witch who had disappeared from the market. I continued to run after the wavelength.

"Hey Kid!" Blair shouted to me.

She was running beside me. I had no time for her.

"I'm a little busy Blair," I told her while I ran.

Then the strangest thing happened. The wave length disappeared. I stopped running tried to sense it up again. However, it had just disappeared, I couldn't sense it at all.

"What is it Kid?" Liz asked me in her weapon form.

"I am having trouble sensing the witch. She could have put up Soul Protect. Let's go." I said as I ran off to the last place I sensed the witch.

Blair was still following. Well if things did go down, Blair could handle herself. I stopped at an apartment. That was where I sensed the soul last. I shot the door in and walked inside.

"I'll help you look," Blair said walking in front of me now in her human form she must have changed when I wasn't looking.

"Be careful," I warned.

_POV CHANGE- Blair_

I walked into the apartment. I looked around at the light yellow painted walls, walking past the dining room table. I went into the bedroom.

"Hello?" I called. No answer.

Her closet was open. I took a look. I saw midnight blue dresses with a fancy hem that had lace like holes in it showing white fabric. I would wear it. Well if it were shorter and had enough room for my boobs. This witch must have had no breasts. Nothing a little magic wouldn't fix.

"Pum-pum-pum Pumpkin!" I chanted as the dress changed.

"Blair we are not here to look for clothes," Kid said from the doorway.

"Fine, I'll check the other parts," I replied with a pout. I'll get the dress later. I was sure Kid had already checked the other parts, but hey maybe I'll find some sexy boots!

As I walked around I leaned up against the wall. It started to creak backwards into a new room.

"A secret room?" I pondered.

I entered the room. It was dark and had various bottles that glowed along with burning incense and an open book on a cluttered table. This must be a potion room. I looked down at the book.

'Dimension travel spell' it read.

The smoke was starting to make me dizzy. I was going to tell Kid that the witch must have used this spell when there was this strange thing hovering in the air. It looked like when gas is being let out into the air. I tilted my head to the side.

"Must be the incense." I said as I walked forward.

Then it felt like my feet were being lifted off the ground. It was like I was being rushed forward. I was no longer in the potion room I was in this weird tunnel. There was darkness and color swirling around me.

"Kid!" I shouted for him, but my voice was quickly lost. I then landed with a heavy thud.

Where was I? I looked around. It was as if I had been blasted into the past. The sun had no face. It wasn't laughing like normal. The streets were cobble stone and there were no tall buildings like in Death City.

"Where am I?"

I started to walk down the street looking for a street sign or something.

"Hey baby. How about you and me go for a ride? My car is right down the street" a voice said.

I turned it was some greasy haired man and his clique. Ew. "How about no." I was in no mood right now.

"C'mon," he said with a grin as he approach cornering me and leaning up on me. Oh he better back off.

_POV CHANGE_

Dorochet was a dog chimera who lives in a bar called The Devil's Nest. It wasn't bad, he was surrounded by friends. However, time to time he missed normal life. Every now and then he would go for a stroll through town.

In this particular afternoon Dorochet had decided to go on stroll.

_POV CHANGE- Dorochet_

I like taking a walk every now and then. I don't go too often because I find my sword attracts too much attention. I'm tempted to leave it at the Nest, but who knows who'll try to use it while I'm gone.

The sky was turning orange as the sun retreated into the horizon. I was just finishing up my walk when I noticed something going on the corner of the street that went to the Devil's Nest.

"Hey, baby how about you and me go for a ride? My cars right down the street." a man said, he was leaning up on a woman.

"How about no," the woman replied.

"C'mon," he said leaning up on her.

"Why don't you back off," she said narrowing her eyes, pulling away from him.

"If you do a little something for me," he said stepping forward.

I was about to intervene, but then something weird happened.

"Pum-pum-pum Smashing Pumpkin!" she shouted. Then from her hand a pumpkin made out of light shot out smashing the man in the chest. Was it alchemy?

"Alchemy ain't gonna stop us! Now you're gonna pay!" the man's possy said running at her.

I put my hand on my sword about to draw it. When she blasted more pumpkins. One of them hit a building causing a small explosion. I just stood. Shocked, I had never seen alchemy like this.

POV CHANGE- Chann

I breathed in. It felt nice not to worry about Death and his fleet of meisters and weapons. As I walked enjoying the sunset I heard an explosion. I wondered if that was normal here.

"Might as well find out," I said to myself with a shrug.

I walked over then, then my eyes widened when I saw her. That woman was using magic on some humans. She wasn't a witch though. I had heard of this woman, I think she was just a cat with strong magic who hung around with a scythe meister and her weapon. Beating up humans or no, she was definitely not on my side. She needed to go.

POV CHANGE- Narrator

"YOU!" Chann shouted at Blair "What are you doing here? This is my dimension go get your own!"

"So you must be the witch Kid is looking for. So that's where we are a different dimension. Take us back now," Blair said walking over to her. She let out a small laugh "I was right you are flat chested," she said placing her hand on Chann's breast.

"Flat chested? I'm a B. Her boobs are just freaking huge! How dare she!" Chann thought with anger.

"Get your hand off me slut." Chann growled.

"Now now no need to get angry, bitch," Blair retorted.

Chann balled her hand into a fist and punched Blair. Blair punched Chann back.

"Whore!" Chann yelled at her. "Wofly wolves wolfy wolves wolfy wolves!" Chann chanted sending a light blue ball of energy that hit Blair down the street.

The two ran at each other grabbing each others hands pushing. Chann growled.

"You really are a Bitch!" Blair said to her.

Chann then knocked Blair on the ground. They started to roll around. Meanwhile Dorochet was just watching not sure what to do. Both of those ladies had weird powers. He was going to need some serious muscle to break them up. He ran down into the Devil's Nest, luckily the fight was right in front of it. He didn't need to run far. People were starting to come up stairs because of the commotion.

"Greed what should we do?" Dorchet asked him.

Greed stood with a smile on his face. "I'm sure we can let them work it out." Greed said watching Chann and Blair fight. Dorochet knew Greed was enjoying this.

Chann and Blair had gotten off the ground and were still fighting, vaguely aware of the audience.

"Take me home wolfy," Blair hissed.

Chann would actually had been happy to be rid of Blair, but she was in no mood to help her.

"Never kitty," she growled.

"Pum-pum-pum-PUMKIN CANNON!" Blair shouted

"Fu- fu- fu- HARVEST MOON!" Chann shouted at the same time.

The pumpkin blast caused Chann to hit the brick wall. Harvest Moon was a shield technique that started from Chann's heart and expanded. This time it didn't have time to cover her body, but it was close. So Chann's wounds were nothing but scrapes.

Greed stood surprised. "That pumpkin shooting girl seems really powerful. Hot too. Maybe she could join us." he said to himself.

"That's it," Chann said pushing herself up. She reached deep inside herself for power. She placed her hands on her chest.

"Fu-fu-fu-fu- FULL MOON WOLF BLAST!" Chann shouted pointing her palms out at Blair. Then a beam of blue light shot out in the form on a wolf. It ran at Blair. Chann was a bit shocked. She had no idea where that came from. However instead of wondering about that she smiled weakly. The attack had taken a lot of energy, but she knew that the wolf beam was going to tear Blair to shreds.

((A.N: Yay chapter two! Thank you so much for reading. Please comment. I really would like to hear your thoughts and also criticism on how to make it better! See you in chapter 3! Is Blair gonna die?))


End file.
